fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komputerowy świat
Fineasz i Ferb zastanawiają się co się dzieje w środku komputera, a więc gdy ktoś naciśnie "enter" przenosi się do komputera. To co się działo w odcinku "Nowe zwierzątko" Dundersztyc chce się przenieś do komputera, aby z własnego kompa wejść do środka komputera w ratuszu. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fretka Flynn *Heinz Dundersztyc *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Lacie (w telefonie Vanessy) *Dziewczynka krzycząca *Wirus komputerowy Odcinek (W ogródku; Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem) Fineasz: Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś co się dzieje w środku komputera? Jakby tak tam wejść i... Zaraz, olśniło mnie! Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ferb: Wiedziałem, że to powiesz. Fineasz: Tak, wiem. Ja zawsze to mówię. Ferb: Gdzie jest Pepe? Fineasz: Nie wiadomo. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Komputerowy świat (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: (ekran przerywa) Wi... taj agencie, P! Dundersztyc... ostat... nio kombinował coś przy... komputerach. Pewnie to jego sprawka, że... tak... przer... ywa. Powstrzy... maj go! (W ogródku; Fineasz i Ferb podłączają kable do komputera) (Izabela, Buford i Baljeet przychodzą do ogródka) Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: Próbujemy przenieś się do środka komputera. Buford: Jak? Fineasz: Gdy ktoś naciśnie "enter". Baljeet: A co tam będziecie robić? Fineasz: Sprawdzać co się tam w środku dzieje. Idziecie z nami? Izabela,Buford i Baljeet: Nie. Buford: Ja jestem za gruby. Baljeet: Ja nie, bo boję się, że tam utknę. Izabela: Ja wolę go pilnować, żeby go nikt nie wyłączył. Fineasz: Masz rację, Izabelo. (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Tra la la la la! (Pepe przylatuje do jego na plecaku odrzutowym) Cześć, Panie Dziobaku! Pamiętasz może moje Magnetyczne buty? Chciałem nimi się włamać do ratusza, ale mi się nie udało. Teraz też próbuję to zrobić, ale innym sposobem. Przeniosę się z mojego komputera aż do tego w ratuszu i wreszcie przejmę władzę nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Wystarczy tylko, że nacisnę przycisk "enter" i będę w środku mojego komputera. Potem tam jakoś wymyślę sposób z mojego kompa do innego. (W ogródku) Fineasz: No to możemy się przeno... (Przychodzi Fretka) Fretka: Co robicie?! Fineasz: Przenosimy się do środka komputera. Fretka: Przecież to niemożliwe. Pewnie nacisnę "enter" i się przenioszę. Sprawdźmy. (Naciska enter) Jakoś nie dzia... (Fretka przenosi się do komputera) Fineasz: No nie! Dlaczego znowu była pierwsza? Fretka: Ej, gdzie ja jestem?! Fineasz: Jesteś w środku komputera. Fretka: I jak teraz stąd wyjdę? Fineasz: A wiesz co? Sam nie wiem. Musimy pomyśleć. Baljeet miał rację, że można tam utknąć. Fretka: Osz, wy! I będę tutaj cały czas siedziała?! Fineasz: Możesz się poruszać. Fretka: Właśnie próbuję, ale mi nie wychodzi. Fineasz: Ach, no przecież. Myszka nie jest podłączona. (Podłącza myszkę do komputera) Już możesz. Fretka: Dziękuję! A gdzie wy tu macie Boogle? Fineasz: Musisz wejść w Boogle Chrome lub Pozillę Pire. Mamy też Sperę. (Fretka wchodzi w Boogle Chrome, a potem w Boogle i czegoś szuka) Fineasz: Co ty robisz? Fretka: Pobieram sobie coś. Fineasz: Coś ty pobrałaś? Fretka: Dundowy Internet, dzięki któremu przeniosę się z tego komputera do innego lub nawet do jakiegoś telefonu. Fineasz: A ty wiesz może od kogo to pobierasz? Przecież to może wirus. Fretka: Od jakiegoś gościa. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nie uwierzysz. Ktoś pobrał mojego wirusa. Dundowy Internet. Ja go nie muszę pobierać, bo sam go zrobiłem i mi nic nie zrobi. Pewnie ktoś chciał się przenieś z komputera do innego, ale tej osobie nie zadziała. Mi tak, ja się przeniosę, ale temu ktomuś się komputer wyłączy i zostanie tam na zawsze. No to czas na przenoszanko! (Naciska enter i przenosi się do komputera) Wow, ale tutaj komputerowo. Czołem i do zobaczenia w innym komputerze. (Dundersztyc znika z swojego komputera do jakiegoś innego. Pepe również naciska enter i podąża za Dundersztycem) (W ogródku) Fretka: Pobrałam! I teraz będę mogła się przenie... (Komputer się wyłącza) Buford: Co się stało? Fineasz: Fretka chyba pobrała wirusa. Baljeet: I teraz zostanie tam na zawsze. Fineasz: Co?! Baljeet: Tak, przecież jak Fretka pobierała wirusa to ja tam przeczytałem, że tak się stanie. Fineasz: To dlaczego nie mówiłeś?! Baljeet: Przecież ty ją ostrzegałeś. Buford: Dobrze, że ja nic nie mówiłem, że tam był nawet przycisk autodestrukcji gdy się pobierało. Fineasz: Co?! Mogłeś mówić. Buford: A chciałeś, żeby Ci komputer wybuchnął? (W środku komputera Vanessy; pojawia się Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Gdzie ja jestem? Przecież to nie komputer w ratuszu. No to kogo? Vanessa: (rozmawia przez telefon) Tak, wiem. Lacie nie uwierzysz, ale myszka mi się zmieniła na mojego ojca. Dundersztyc: O, kurde. Przecież to komputer Vanessy. Muszę się stąd wynieść zanim ona... Vanessa: Tato! Co ty robisz w moim komputerze?! Dundersztyc: Jaki tata? Przecież to ja twoja biała myszka, która tylko klika na różne rzeczy, które lubisz. Klik, klik! (Klika na jednego znajomego Vanessy na Facebooku) Klik, klik! Klikam na Monty'ego. Klikam w pisanie. Co?! Na Monty'ego?! Masz go w znajomych?! Przecież to syn mojego odwiecznego wroga Monograma! Vanessa: Tato, ty też go masz w znajomych. Dundersztyc: Bo ja mogę mieć nawet synów moich wrogów. (Pojawia się Pepe) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak?! A co ty tutaj robisz?! Vanessa: Pepe czy mógłbyś? (Pepe bije Dundersztyca i on przenosi się do innego kompa, a Pepe wraz z nim) Vanessa: Nareszcie. (W środku komputera Fineasza i Ferba; Ciemność) Fretka: Ej, co się stało? Pobrałam tylko ten Dundowy Internet i tu nagle wszystko zgasło. (Słyszać jakiś głos) Co to?! (Pojawia się głowa Dundersztyca z ostrymi zębami) A ty to kto?! Wirus: Ja jestem wirus. Pobrałaś mnie. I teraz cię zjem! Am! Am! Am! Fretka: Aaaaa! (Fretka ucieka, a ten wirus ją goni) Wirus: Am! Am! Am! Fretka: Zostaw mnie! Wirus: Nie uciekaj. Nic ci nie zrobię, ja cię tylko zjem. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Musimy teraz pomyśleć jak by tutaj przywrócić Fretkę do normalnego świata. Jakieś pomysły? Buford: Może pobierzemy program antywirusowy? Baljeet: Nie da się pobrać, bo komputer się wyłączył. Buford: To ja nie wiem jak to zrobicie. Mój pomysł jest super, a wy nie chcecie słuchać. Zbudujcie jakiś wynalazek i już. Fineasz: No właśnie to nie jest takie proste. Tego komputera już się w ogóle nie włączy. Trzeba się tam dostać by ją uwolnić. Może zbudujemy drugi komputer, dzięki któremu z tego nowego dostaniemy się do starego. Tylko potem jak z stamtąd wyjdziemy? Buford: Będziemy was trzymać na linie. Baljeet: Na linie?! Niby jak?! Buford: Zbudujecie między wymiarową linę. Baljeet: (do Buforda) Dla ciebie myślenie to zupełna strata czasu. Fineasz: To nawet możliwy i dobry pomysł. Izabelo, a ty co tak milczysz? Izabela: Nie wiem. Widać, że autor odcinka chce, żebym milczała. (W jakimś nieznanym komputerze pojawia się Dundersztyc i Pepe bijących się) Dundersztyc: Nawet tego nie próbuj powtórzyć, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Jakaś dziewczynka siedząca przy komputerze ich zauważa i dziwnie się na ich patrzy) Dundersztyc: (do dziewczynki) Cześć. Dziewczynka: Aaaaaa! Mamo, moja myszka zmieniła się w aptekarza z dziobakiem i do mnie przemówiła! (Bierze miotłę i zaczyna uderzać w monitor) Dundersztyc: Zaraz ona ten komputer niszczy, więc ja wolę uciekać. (Dundersztyc i Pepe znikają) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Nasz drugi komputer zbudowany, a teraz czas na... Buford: Modyfikowanie liny. Fineasz: Oto i one! To teraz wytłumaczę wam nasz plan. Ja z Ferbem zawiązemy sobie linę i wejdziemy do komputera, a wy w tym czasie będziecie mocno trzymali linę by nas nie puścić. Potem z naszego komputera przeniesiemy się do Fretki i na mój sygnał będziecie ciągnąć linę by nas wyciągnąć. Dobra, są jakieś pytania? Buford: Tak. Jaki sygnał? Fineasz: Pociągnę linę lub ją poruszam. Okay, to wchodzimy. (Fineasz i Ferb dostają się do środka kompuetra) Fineasz: Udało się. Oj, zapomniałem o jednym. Jak dostaniemy się do Fretki? Buford: Pobierzcie Dundowy Internet. Fineasz: Nie! Możecie nas wyciągnąć? Buford: Najpierw sygnał. (Fineasz porusza liną) (Buford, Baljeet i Izabela ciągną linę i Fineasz i Ferb wydostali się z komputera) Izabela: Co się stało? Fineasz: Nie wiemy, jak dotrzeć do Fretki. Buford: Zbudujcie jakiś pilot do komputerowych portali. Baljeet: Już wiem! Utworzę Fineaszo-Ferbowy Internet by was przenieś. Fineasz: Pewnie zajmie ci to długo, więc my... Baljeet: Gotowe! Musicie znowu się dostać do komputera i pobrać ten plik. Fineasz: Dobra. (Fineasz i Ferb ponownie wchodzą do komputera i pobierają plik.) Fineasz: Plik pobrany. Baljeet: To teraz możecie się przenosić. (Fineasz i Ferb przenoszą się do Fretki; Ciemność) Fineasz: Co tu tak ciemno? Fretka: Aaaaa! Fineasz: To chyba Fretka. Fretka: Aaaaa! Fineasz: Cześć Fretka. Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb?! Ale się cieszę, że was widzę. Fineasz: Przed czym tak uciekałaś? Fretka: Przed nim. (Pojawia się głowa Dundersztyca z ostrymi zębami) Wirus: Am! Am! Am! Fineasz: Uciekasz przed głową aptekarza? Czego by się tu bać? Fretka: On chce mnie zjeść. Wirus: Jeść! Am! Am! Am! Fineasz: To teraz jest się czego bać. Ale i tak nas nie dorwie, bo my stąd uciekamy. (Pociąga za linę) Fineasz: Powiedziałem: "My stąd uciekamy". Czemu to nie działa?! (Tymczasem w ogródku) Buford: Ile jeszcze mam czekać?! Baljeet: Daj, teraz ja przypilnuję. Buford: Dobra. (Buford puszcza linę i przez to cała lina trafia do komputera) Baljeet: Dlaczego to puściłeś?! Buford: Chciałem ci podać, ale widzę, że wolno biegasz i nie zdążyłeś złapać. No, brawo Baljeet! Teraz przez ciebie zostali tam uwięzieni na zawsze. (W środku komputera; Ciemność) Fineasz: Fretka... Fretka: Tak? Fineasz: Chyba stąd nie wyjdziemy, bo mam tutaj całą linę. Fretka: Kto ją w ogóle puścił? Fineasz: Pewnie Buford, który teraz wszystko zwala na Baljeet'a. Wirus: Teraz widzę tu trzy pyszne przekąski. Obiad, deser i kolacja. Fineasz: Ale teraz już wiem co powinniśmy zrobić! Uciekać! Wirus: Am! Am! Am! (W ratuszowym komputerze) Dundersztyc: No nareszcie! Teraz już nikt mnie nie powstrzyma! (Pojawia się Pepe) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak?! Teraz już nie masz ze mną szans. Wystarczy tylko, że wejdę do tamtego folderu i wreszcie przejmę władzę nad całym Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! (Pepe go trzyma i nagle znikają) (Dundersztyc i Pepe pojawią się w komputerze Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Gdzie nas przeniosłeś? Ej, zaraz. Przecież to mój komputer. Ale ja i tak przeniosę się z powrotem do ratusza. Na razie! (Nic się nie dzieje) Czemu ja nie znikam? Ach, zapomniałem. Przecież jak wrócę do mojego komputera to już z niego nie wyjdę. No nie! A teraz Pepe Panie Dziobaku już w ogóle stąd nie wyjdziemy, bo nie mam bladego pojęcia jak. (W środku komputera Fineasza i Ferba; Ciemność) Wirus: Kogo by tu najpierw zjeść? Fineasz: Weź Fretkę, ona jest bardzo soczysta i pyszna. Wirus: Nie pytałem kogo zjeść tylko kogo najpierw. Fineasz: No to mówię, że Fretkę. Wirus: A która to Fretka? Ta zielona? Fretka i Ferb: (ze złością) Hej! Ferb: Nie jestem dziewczyną. Wirus: No to biorę najpierw tego zielonego chłopca, bo jest bardziej apetyczny. Ferb: Dziękuję i... Co?! Apetyczny?! I drugie "dziękuję" za komplement. Wirus: To pożeramy! (Wirus zaczyna pożerać Ferba i go zjadł) Fineasz i Fretka: Ferb! Wirus: Wasz kumpel pożarty. Teraz czas na tę Fretkę. (Wirus pożera Fretkę) Fretka: Aaaaa! Fineasz: Nie! (Wirus zjadł Fretkę) Fineasz: A dlaczego mnie akurat zostawiłeś na koniec?! Wolałem być pierwszy, żebym nie widział śmierci brata i siostry. Wirus: To teraz czas na ciebie! (Wirus pożera Fineasza) Fineasz: Aaaaa! Nie! (I go zjadł) Wirus: Pyszne te dzieci. (W ogródku) (Izabela, Buford i Baljeet płaczą) Izabela: Nie! Mój Fineasz zginął. I już nigdy go nie zobaczę. Buford: Moja Fretko, dlaczego pozwoiłem ci odejść?! Baljeet: A ja mam niby mówić o tym, że tęsknię za Ferbem jakbym go kochał? Izabela i Buford: Tak. Baljeet: Nie! Mój Ferbie. Mój najdroższy przyjacielu! Kochałem cię, jak brata, którego nie mam! Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: (nadal płaczą) Nie! Nasze miłości! (Nagle z komputera wychodzą Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka) Fretka: (do Fineasza; szeptem) Co oni robią? Fineasz: Nie mam pojęcia. (podchodzi do nich) Ej, co wy robicie? Izabela: Ja chyba tak tęsknię za Fineaszem, że chyba słyszę już głosy. Buford: Ej, ja też je słyszę. Fineasz: Bo my żyjemy. Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: Co?! Izabela: Jak żeście z stamtąd uciekli? Buford: No nie, a już pozamawiałem trumny. Muszę je odwołać. Baljeet: Przecież wyjście z stamtąd jest niemożliwe. Fineasz: No, ale ten wirus nas zjadł i przez to wyszliśmy. Buford: To chyba częściej trzeba się zjadać. (Nagle komputerowi wyrosły nogi, ręce i głowa Dundersztyca z ostrymi zębami) Wirus: Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem! Dzięki zjedzeniu waszej trójki zyskałem ręce i nogi oraz zdobyłem władzę nad tym komputerem. I teraz was wszystkich zjem na amen! Biorę najpierw tego rudego, bo sam chciał. Fretka: Serio? Fineasz: No pewnie, że nie. (do wirusa; szeptem) To miała być tajemnica. (W komputerze Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Skoro to już nas koniec to może się zaprzyjaźnimy? (Pepe otwiera jakiś folder) Co ty robisz? Usuwasz mój Dundowy Internet? Przecież, jak usuniesz to wtedy będziemy mieli szansę na ucieczkę i potem on zniknie z każdego komputera. Ej, to jest nawet świetny pomysł. Kontynuuj Pepe Panie Dziobaku. (Pepe usuwa Dundowy Internet i przez to oboje znajdują się w prawdziwym świecie) Przez ciebie nie udało mi się tego czegoś w ratuszu, ale takto ty nas wyciągnąłeś z tego komputera. Więc: a niech cię i dziękuję Panie Dziobaku! (W ogródku) Izabela: I co teraz zrobimy? Wirus: Zjem was! Zje-zje zjem was! Zje-zjem wa-wa-was! Buford: A temu to co? Baljeet: Chyba się zacina. Wirus: Zjem was! Teraz lepiej. (Wirus chce już zjeść Fineasza, ale on znika) Fineasz: Proszę nie jedz mnie. Co? Fretka: Chyba ktoś go usunął. Baljeet: I komputer się już włączył. Buford: Wirus pokonany. Fineasz: Ach, nareszcie. (Pojawia się Pepe) O, tu jesteś, Pepe! Gdybyś tylko wiedział co żeśmy przeżyli to byś nam nie uwierzył. Pepe: {terkocze} KONIEC